Shots In The Dark
by ThatxGirlxThere
Summary: Okay, I know that this story isn't actually a fanfiction but I posted it on fictionpress so I wanted to post it here too. What happens when someone is murdered? Will they find the person guilty of the crime or will he escape forever? Bad summary I know.


**Shots In The Dark**

**A/N- **I wrote this story as an English assignment one night and it was late so I wasn't thinking right. It had to be based off of a newspaper article so it was harder to do. I didn't have the best article. And I have to retype this because my mom deleted this before I got her computer. Oh well. I hope you like it no matter how bad I think it is.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday night crimes were senseless. The two men did as the robber asked, so why shoot the men? Why did they have to kill someone?

Everyone that we talked to thought very highly of Lamothe. His death was a shock to everybody. Just by what the people said, he didn't even have one enemy. So who could've done this? It must have been an out-of-towner. Unless somebody wasn't telling us the truth.

Already we're trying to fins as many people as possible to tell us the real story. One seemingly reliable witness would have to be Margarette Beaubrun, a 53 year-old woman who lives with her mother. She is very affable, which is a huge help to the crime. With all of the information she's told me, personally, there seems to be no point in this crime at all.

"Two people came to say 'Give me everything you have. Give me something. Give me everything you have,'" Beaubrun said. "They gave the robbers their wallets, but they still shot Lamothe in the chest."

"Did you see anything else happen?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. They also shot the second man in the face and the foot," replied Beaubrun.

What these people did was invidious. These men did nothing wrong. They never did anything to hurt anybody. It still doesn't all fit together in my mind.

Other detectives on the scene are investigating this. Nobody else can figure out why you would kill Lamothe right in front of his house. Right on Fifth Avenue North. We've all figured that this must have been unplanned. The perpetrators must have just seen these men and thought, "Oh! They look easy to rob."

The strange thing is that this town doesn't have a high criminal history. So why something like this would happen is beyond me. There's no way it could be a local at this point. It would be helpful if his friends knew something about this.

"I don't know what happened but it scares me," declares 33-year-old Carline Boyer, Lamothe's friend and old roommate, "Because if it can happen to him, it can happen to anybody."

"You should be extra careful around here for a while," I say. "But if you see anything suspicious, report it to me right away."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't any help," responds Carline. "I wish I knew more."

"Don't worry about it. We'll still figure it out," I tell her.

I guess nobody around here knows anything about this. That's not a good thing. We definitely need all of the help we can get, and we can't get that without any witnesses. We at least know that date of the crime. Sunday, October 12th, 2008, around 10 o'clock at night.

We have nothing on the perpetrators though. No residence, no job, no motive, and definitely no name. The most crucial part of figuring this out is even trickier. We're going to search in nearby towns for any suspects but nothing is guaranteed.

"All I know is that Lamothe was an honest and hard worker. Nobody out here had any grudges against him either," answers Bubba Kilgore, 47-year-old grocery store worker.

"So you don't know _anybody_ that had anything held against him?" I asked.

"I have actually seen two black en in their early twenties with closely-cropped hair and medium builds around. They looked suspicious of something but not specifically about Lamothe," says Bubba.

Not too long after, we actually saw two men that fit this description. We plan to question them as soon as possible though. They were barely seen but we can still find them again.

I questioned them and they gave in right away surprisingly. Neither of them wanted to give out their names yet. We'll get them eventually though. All I know is that another case is closed and two more criminals have been caught.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- **I warned you that the story would suck. Now you know. Even though I'm a good student, I procrastinated. That'll teach all you procrastinators a lesson. Every piece of writing written at the last minute sucks. At least if it's written at 1 in the morning. I have another assignment that I'm going to post up here that I had a day to write but came out a lot better. And what's funny is that it's a true story but I lost 2 points for originality which is the most I lost out of each section. I'm still amused by that. And I'm going to post the grading rubric up here so people can see. My grade was good but I still think it sucked.

- 2-4 pages: 5/5

- two vocabulary words from either units one or two: 5/5

- typed, double-spaced, Times New Roman, 12 point font: 10/10

- inclusion of essential facts (who, what, where…): 10/10

- 1st person narrative: 10/10

- title page with your name, the title of the story and the due date: 10/10

- creative and appropriate voice and diction: 8/10

- use of dialogue: 9/10

- correct punctuation, spelling, and grammar: 9/10

- creative and suspenseful storyline: 9/10

- organized and coherent paragraph structure: 9/10

Total: 94/100

I don't think it deserved that high of a grade but oh well. It was harder to do than I looked because of the story I had to use for it. Please review my story. I don't mind if it's good or bad, I just want them. I promise to post more stories with better storylines later. Thanks for reading my mile long A/N!

-Kali


End file.
